the sound of snow
by nolita.daydream
Summary: A Naruto x Harry Potter crossover Hinata has somehow been thrown into the world of Harry Potter and has to adjust to her new life until she can learn how to get back home. But What brought her there? Does she know more than she's saying. on hiatus
1. the discovery

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Hey everybody :)

I made this story ages ago on my other account and just stumbled upon it and so i thought why not keep going? I made some changes so if u were a fan of the other one its going to be a little different, but just a little.

* * *

It was late at night and the air was cold and dry. Harry shivered under his coat as he trudged through the snow with Hagrid. He had been unlucky enough to receive another detention from Snape, however Hagrid was kind enough to take Harry out with him to collect Malfrog plants from the forbidden forest. Not that Harry could complain, he would take Hagrid over Snape any day.

"Thanks fer comin' out ere' to help me wid' this chore 'Arry, I really appreciate it."

Harry looked up at the half giant,

"That's okay Hagrid, if anyone should be being thanked it should be you. If it weren't for you, I would be stuck with Snape all night testing out his experimental potions."

Hagrid chuckled.

"Well, tell ya what, 'e wasn't too 'appy 'bout it either. Snape wanted to make you suffer ter get kicks outa' it, luckily Dumbledore suggested I needed some 'elp with this."

Harry smiled to himself; Dumbledore's helped him out of a tight situation again.

Hagrid halted  
"ah, 'ere they are," he said stepping closer to the large weeds in the ground, "Now we jus' gotta pull 'em out an-"  
Hagrid stood motionless and silent.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked concerned "Hagrid what's wrong?" He quickly paced up to where Hagrid stood. Suddenly he was mute himself. Laying only a few feet away was a young girl, beaten and bloody laying on the snow unconscious. She wore a heafty puple jacket and three quarter length pants that was torn and blood covered. She would be freezing. Her skin was a pale blue and her long dark hair tattered.

"Oh my god..." Harry said almost as a whisper. He shook his head, snapping himself out of his frozen state and rushed towards the girl. "Hagrid, Hagrid help me!" he called out to the giant who was still in a state of shock. Hagrid rushed over quickly towards Harry and the girl.  
"I think she's still alive." Harry said feeling her neck for a pulse. "Hagrid can you carry her back to the castle?" he asked  
Hagrid didnt think twice and hurriedly scooped the girl up and cradled her in his arms as he and Harry ran as fast as they could to the castle.

* * *

Dumbledore paced rapidly around the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey stood over the young and still unconcious girl treating her wounds and administering healing potions while Harry, Hagrid and the four heads of house stood around her bedside. They had each been summond to help discover the girls identity.

"Who is she?" asked Professor McGonagall with her hand to her mouth. "She'scertainly not one of the gryffindore students."  
Harry could see that professor McGonagall was deeply disturbed by the state of the girl.

"Nore is she a Ravenclaw..." said professor Flitwick as he patted her hand. "Pamona?"

"No..." said Professor sprout "i'm afraid she's not one of mine..." They all turned to Snape.

"I can assure you" he began, "She's no slytherin"

Dumbledore stopped pacing and approached the girls bedside.  
"I suspected that she was not a Hogwarts student..." he turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Will she recover madam?" he asked her.

"Yes, she should, but she took quite a beating, this wasnt caused by magic." she looked sadly at the girl. "I gave her something to make the bruises go away and now that she's warm her temprature is gettting better..." Madam Pomfrey's eyes flickered around the room quickly. "ummm...Albus, theres something else..."

"Yes my dear what is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"umm, well...when i was examining her...I found this...." Madam Pomfrey held up in her hand what appeared to be some sort of pouch. But as Harry looked closer he saw that she was refering to what was inside it. The tips of three shiny metal things stuck out from one of the pockets.

"Are those knives?!" Professor Sprout asked in shock. Yes, as he looked closer Harry saw that thats exactly what they were.

"I found it strapped to her leg." Madam Pomfrey said.

The room was dead silent and all eyes had turned back to the girl. What was she involved in? Could she be workng with Voldemort?

"Harry?"

"Yes professor?" Harry responded.

"Harry did you see anyone around? or anything unusual?"

"umm...no professor, i'm sorry. She was just lying there, bruised and bloody in the snow..." The memory made him shiver.

"I see..." said Dumbledore "Well Hagrid and Harry, it was indeed fortunate that you both came when you did, otherwise this young girl may have  
died." Professor dumbledore smiled warmly but in the corner of his eye, and Harry saw Snape roll his.  
"Now Harry, I do believe its past midnight and i think you should be off to bed." said Dumbledore "we will remain here and discuss what to do with our visitor here..."

* * *

Although Harry didnt want to leave, he knew that he should. He had double potions tomorrow and didnt want to be falling asleep in Snapes class or he'd never hear the end of it, but just as he was reaching for the door there was a loud gasp from the other end of the room. Harry dashed back to the bedside along with the staff, all eyes on the girl.

Suddenly she sat up taking in a huge gulp of air and opened her eyes revealing her pupilless, lavender iris's. Everyone was quite surprised by this, as none of them had ever seen such eyes.  
She coughed into her hands before looking up at the people around her.

"Nani...?" the girl managed to let a few words escape her mouth. she looked frightened  
everyone was silent and no one could understand her.

"oh my..." said professor Sprout. The girl looked at her curiously and then spoke again. She rambled on and on never taking a breath. No one could understand her. She was'nt using english.

"Hmm...I see..." said Dumbledore, some what facinated. "A Japanese girl..." He slowly pulled his wand out from his sleeve and pointed it at the girls forehead. Her eyes widened and she began to thrash around, screaming.

The professors grabbed her arms trying to calm her down.

Dumbledore meerly stood all the more the same and shot a tiny spark at her forehead. She looked dazed and confused for a short moment then continued on speaking. However, this time they could understand her.

"w-who are you!? and where a-am I?!" she blinked in confusion, noticing her sudden change from Japanese to english.

"There now. That makes everything a little easier doesn't it?" said Dumbledore smiling.

The girl tightly clung to the blankets, pulling them up to her face.  
"Please don't hurt me anymore..."

Nobody spoke, they were all too afraid to startle the girl further. Dumbledore took a step closer to her.  
"Please don't be frightened my dear, nobody here will hurt you." he smiled warmingly. "Can you tell us your name?" She still looked scared but lowered the sheet from her face. She knew he was'nt lying.

"Hinata" she said.

"Hello Hinata, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Hinata looked confused, Harry could tell that she obviously was'nt from the wizarding world. But her was worried what the professors would do to her if she were a muggle.

"A school for witches and wizards...?"

"Yes indeed child. Welcome to my humble school. Now my dear Hinata can you tell us where you're from?" said dumbledore. Hinata gazed at the rest of the people in the room looking cautious before speaking.

"K-Konoha..." she replied

"what on earth is konoha?" asked professor sprout quickly clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Its my village...where is t-this place?" Hinata asked

"You are in the English world of witches and wizards." said Snape "and since you have no evidence of being a witch you must be a muggle, meaning we'll need to wipe your memory..." Snape took out his wand from his robe.

Hinata looked frightened again.

"Now now serverus..." said Dumbledore placing his hand on Snapes to lower it. "So my dear, you're from Japan are you?"

Hinata did'nt respond straight away.  
"y-yes..."

"Ah yes, a beautiful country Japan...Hinata child, are you a kunoichi?"

'What on earth are they talking about' thought Harry. No one else in the room seemed to have any idea, they were just looking at each other dumbfounded, however Hinata nodded.

"Ah, i thought so..." said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling "haha, i see that only Hinata and I understand what this means." he turned to face the staff and Harry. "You see, in Japan they do not have the same sort of magic that we here at Hogwarts do. In fact they channel their magic into their bodies, calling it chakra and using it for special fighting abilities. In their villages they are trained as ninja's to defend their villages."  
Everyone looked at Dumbledore and then at Hinata dumbstruck.  
"Yes, quite talented the Japanese are..." Dumbledore smiled.

No one really knew what to say. None of them had ever heard of this strange way of magic before.

"You're a ninja?" said Harry. For the first time Hinata fully focussed her eyes on Harry. Finding them rather intimidating, he tried not to stare at them too much whilst speaking.

"Yes, I am." she said confidently without stutter.

"Well, why did'nt you fight off your attacker?" as soon as the words escaped his mouth, Harry knew that this was not such a smart question to ask and regretted it.

Hinata looked down at her knees. "I tried to..."

Professor Dumbledore put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." said Harry "It was'nt my place to ask."

Snape grabbed Harry's shoulder tightly.  
"Alright Potter its off to bed with you now, you've done enough damage here tonight." Hinata's head quickly shot up and once again she was starring at Harry.

"Potter? as in Harry Potter?" she asked. Harry looked back at her. Could his story of survival made it all the way to Japan?

"Yes. Why?"

Hinata looked dazed. "I-I had a dream about you..." Everyone was silent in entrigue. "Well...you were'nt in it but-but they kept saying your name... and they wanted to...to kill you." All eyes turned to Harry. He felt himself go numb. Could it be voldemort plotting something? He had had dreams like this before, so Harry did'nt doubt it, but why her? Some strange girl from Japan? It did'nt make sense? What did she have to do with anything?

"Who kept saying Harry's name?" Hagrid asked  
"I-I dont know but...his voice was like a snake's."

* * *

Comments!

i HAVE to know wat u think! If u read this on my other profile u probably noticed that this is really the origional chapters 1 and 2 meshed together but i wanted to make my chapters longer so, yeah... But dont worry its well i think its going to be a fairly long story.


	2. in meeting

The following morning, Harry told Ron and Hermione what had happened the previous night over breakfast, making sure to keep his voice at a low tone.

"Blimey!" said Ron with a mouth full of muffin "How often do you find some random girl from Japan out in the Foridden forest?"

"I know its strange." said Harry "And the fact that she was dreaming about Voldemort is even stranger..."

"What else did she say Harry?" asked Hermione as she put down her copy of "Hogwarts: A history."

"Nothing, Dumbledore made me leave after she said that. I thought about getting the cloak and coming back, but as i got to the door she was telling them about her attack so I didn't feel that I should go in."

"The poor thing..." said Hermione "beaten so brutally... but surely a shinobi could defend herself? Unless she knew her attacker and didn't want to fight... or it was someone even stronger, but it had to have been another ninja since she was beaten not hit with a jinx-"

"Wait hold on a second!" Ron shouted "You know about this kind of magic?"  
Hermione gave Ron an annoyed look and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know about it!" she replied "If you bothered to read every now and again you would know about it too." Hermione raised her book to her face once more.

"Potter," The three turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing over them. "Potter you're needed in the headmaster's office re guarding last nights events. Ah, and Miss Granger you are requested too."

"Me?" said Hermione "What do they need me for?" Professor McGonagall didn't reply and the three made their way to the headmasters office in silence leaving Ron alone at the table.

* * *

Professor McGonagall led Harry and Hermione into Professor Dumbledore's office, knocking on the already opened door.

Dumbledore sat at his desk with his hands folded and face beaming. To Harry's surprise, Hinata was there too, standing across the room patting Fawkes. She looked much better now than she had last night. All of her scratches and bruises had healed up nicely, her dress had been repaired and she stood tall with her blue-black hair neatly brushed behind her shoulders, smiling.

"Hello Harry." said Dumbledore politely. "Good morning Miss Granger."

"Good morning Professor" The two said in unison.

"Good morning Hinata." Harry said, not wanting to be rude. "Good to see you're feeling better." Hinata approached Harry slowly, still smiling.

"Professor D-Dumbledore says t-that it was you who found me?" she said looking at her feet.

"Oh, um...well it was nothing really..." said Harry slightly embarrassed.

"No it really was and I w-wanted to thank you for saving me." Hinata bowed slightly to Harry. "I owe you my life."

Harry thought that she sounded a bit like Dobby when she said this.  
"Um...alright then..." he wasn't too sure what to say.

"Well now that that's sorted." said Dumbledore as he rose from his seat. "I think a matter of introduction is in order. Hinata, this is Hermione Granger, Miss Granger this is Hinata Hyuuga."

The two girls shook hands.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." said Hinata, smiling at Hermione.

"No the pleasures all mine." Hermione replied "I've never meat a shinobi before."

"Oh well.." said Hinata looking slightly pink "There arent too many people here who have ever heard of the way of the ninja."

"Oh yes, well I have!" said Hermione, her eyes large. "I think its truly fascinating the way that you are trained and-"

"Yes yes girls" interrupted Dumbledore "You can chat later, but right now we have matters to discuss." He slowly walked towards the three. "Harry since you discovered Hinata in such a horrific state, we can not allow her to leave the protection of the castle as we believe that she may be in harms way."

Harry looked at Hinata expecting her to be distraught about not returning home, however she just stood still smiling. "I have already discussed this with Hinata and she has assured me that she will manage. But all in the matter, I have asked you here because i would like you two, and Mr Weasley if he wishes, to escort Hinata whilst shes staying here."

Hermione's smile grew as she thought of all the questions she could serenade Hinata in.

"Of course Professor." she said rather quickly

"Sure" said Harry "No problem"

Hinata bowed again in gratitude. "T-Thank you"

"Ah good." said Dumbledore. "Miss Granger, I'm sure you wouldn't mind letting Hinata here stay in your dormitory, would you?"

"Not at all professor." Hermione replied

"Very good then, very good" Dumbledore mumbled "Also, I have given Hinata the option of attending classes here to learn what english magic is like, so she shall also be attending your classes. Now I think that's all...ah yes, if you two wouldn't mind showing her around that too, would be most helpful."

"Yes professor." said Harry. Not long after, he, Hermione and Hinata left Professor Dumbledores office.

"You don't h-have to." Hinata said to them. "Escort me that is. Not if you don't want to."  
Harry looked at her. She was watching her feet.

"Of course we do." he said "Especially since if I say no Hermione's going to jinx me." Hermione flicked Harry on the side of the head. "Ow, that hurt." he said, rubbing his temple

Hinata giggled. "You two act like the typical odd couple." Harry and Hermione flinched.

"were not dating" said Harry

"No" Hermione added "No, no, no we are not. Besides, Harry's got a girl already."

"Oh s-sorry.." said Hinata "So who?" she said after a while.

"Ginny Weasley." Hermione said nudging Harry with her elbow as he slightly blushed.

"Alright then," said Hermione "Lets get started on that tour."

* * *

Harry and Hermione took their time in showing Hinata around the castle. She was extremely intrigued at things that they had become used to over the years, such as the talking portraits, the moving staircases and the house elves. It reminded Harry of when he had first come to the wizarding world five years ago, when he to was fascinated by everything around him. The trio made their way to the common room where they met up with Ron, as breakfast had finished half an hour ago.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" He said, not realising Hinata was behind them. "So what was it about? I would'nt know because I was'nt invited. Was it about that strange girl you found Harry? What am I saying, of course it was!-"

"Er...Ron?" Hermione interupted. She stepped aside revealing Hinata behind her.

"Hello," she said "I'm the s-strange girl that Harry found last n-night, but you can call me Hinata" she smiled.  
Ron's ears burned red."

"Oh...Um...Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Its ok" she smiled.

For the next hour, the three Hogwarts students and Hinata exchanged knowledge of their homes. Ron explained each of the lessons taken at the school and the teachers who taught them, describing their good and bad points. Hinata laughed when he had described Snapes overly large hooked nose as a trombone.

Hermione, of course wanted to know more about the life of a shinobi, and continuously asked questions. Hinata told them of the clans in her village and the different kinds of abilities different families possessed, such as her byakugan which Harry took great interest in. She told them about the chuunin exams and the other ranks of a ninja and the Hokage. Hermione looked pleased with herself when she discovered that the Hokage was currently a woman.

Harry told Hinata about Quiddich and how it was played.  
"Come on and we'll show you the pitch."

As the four headed down to the quiddich pitch there was a loud continuous cracking noise coming from the playing field. Standing in the centre were three boys, one skinny with blonde, sleek hair and two larger ones who seemed to be watching the blonde boy practising jinx's on an owl.

"Ach," Ron said sounding disturbed "Malfoy."

"Lets just go. We'll come back later." said Hermione, turning around.

"Just like a filthy mudblood, hey Granger. Always running away." Malfoy had noticed them and stopped jinxing the owl. Crabbe and Goyle walked up to his side.

"Take that back Malfoy!" yelled Ron "You take that back!" Malfoy gave a snickering laugh.

"And what are you going to do about it Weasley? Hit me with your hammy downs?" Ron pulled out his wand and aimed it straight at Malfoy, who did the same. Ron was prepared to fire the first jinx that came to mind, but Hermione stood between the two boys.

"Hermione what're you doing?!" Ron yelled.

"He's not worth it Ron, lets just go." Hermione lowered Ron's arm and began to turn he and herself around.

"That's it mudbloods, walk away!" Malfoy said with a smug look on his face, but he seemed to have more in mind. Just as the four began to walk back, Malfoy raised his wand again and and opened his mouth to shout a jinx, but before the words escaped his mouth, there was a slight "clink."  
Malfoy's wand flew ten feet out of his hands behind him, and next to it was a small throwing knife.  
All eyes besides a confused blonde boy, were now on Hinata, who still remained in her throwing position with her eyes surrounded by thick veins.  
After a moments silence, she stood up and relaxed her eyes causing the veins to disappear.

"What kind of a freak have you added to your fan club now Potter?"Malfoy spat, still looking a little dazed at what had happened.

"What kind of a witch throws knives and has eyes like that?" He shot Hinata a dirty look. "A mudblood probably, if she's hanging around you Potter."  
Harry was about to speak in Hinata's defense, however before her could say anything Hinata had already approached Malfoy.

"How dare you attack someone when their back is turned!" she said harshly. Harry noticed that she did'nt stutter. "That is the most cowardly thing you could do"

Her eyes had once again become surrounded by veins.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were all in shock. From the short time that they had known Hinata, she seemed like she had only a gentle, shy side. Never, would they have expected her to become so frightening.

"How dare you speak to me like that you freak!" Malfoy spat looking slightly frightened of Hinata's eyes. "You ought to go back to where ever you came from!" He raised his arm as if to hit her, but Hinata easily dodged it and tripped Malfoy with a swing of her leg. He lay on the ground red faced, furious and obviously winded. Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed, while Crabbe and Goyle looked unsure of what to do.

Hinata walked the short distance to retrieve her kunai and slipped it into a pouch on her thigh that Harry had remembered from last night. Then she made her way back over to Malfoy, who still had not managed to get back up and leaned over him smiling innocently and said,  
"Don't mess with a shinobi."

* * *

Chapter 2. it wasn't very different to the original version on my old profile but i do think it has improved. Let me know what you think and I'm sorry that i haven't submitted anything in a really long time.


End file.
